


Vocal Training

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bonding, Crush at First Sight, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Hinata asks Nidai for help with deepening his voice





	Vocal Training

'I CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOUUUUUU! SPEAK UUUUUUUP!'

Hinata flinched instinctively, but he tried again.

'I'm Hinata Hajime! Nice to meet you!' he repeated forcefully, closing his eyes.

'There we go!' Nidai laughed and patted him on the back, almost sending him flying in the process. 'I knew you coould do it!' he added supportively. Hinata listened as he told him more about himself. Or at least, he tried, even though Nidai's body kept distracting him every few second. Damn, he's ripped.

After the introduction was done, many more followed, but Hinata's mind kept coming back to the athletic coach, partially because of his impressive body, but mostly because he got an idea he desperately wanted to tak himsef into nd out of at the same time.

When he returned to his room, many things were on his mind, as one would expect after ending up on a tropical island with fifteen eccentric strangers and a stuffed animal. His thoughts were a mess, the inside of his brain resembling a bowl of popcorn. Among those kernels, one seemed more down-to-earth and much less important, but he kept coming back to it.

I should ask Nidai to help me with vocal training.

Hinata brought his hand up to his throat and pushed against it gently. Unfortunately for him, it was disappointingly soft. He sighed deeply.

Hinata always hoped that he passes well. He was unlucky enough to have developed a rather wide chest, but he resolved that by buying a binder. It felt at least a bit bettter. At least he could say he's reasonably tall, and his face was androgynous enough, even though it was probably too soft, too squishy, too smooth. However, there was one insecurity he was now reminded of.

His voice.

While it was, thankfully, naturally on the lower register, he still had to keep making the effort to sound convincingly masculine. Combined with his numerous voice cracks, he was anxious about it a lot of the time. He felt that he sounds entirely too squeaky when he's not speaking in a monotone.

Now, though, a solution presented itself. A wonderful solution that he really wanted to try.

I really should ask Nidai. I'll look for him in the morning.

He clenched his fists and pursed his lips with determination. It won't hurt to try. It's not like Nidai would laugh at him.

Right?

With that thought, Hinata fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he felt even more determined, and oddly energized. He made his way towards the dining hall, passing by some people on his way. He saw Nidai, too, but knew he will have to approach him after breakfast.

'Um...Nidai?' he muttered when the coach was finally free. He turned around him with a surprised smile on his face.

'Well, if it isn't Hinata! What's up, did you decide to train with me?'

Hinata held back the urge to say 'kind of', and instead shook his head.

'No, I just wanted to talk to you in private,' he explained. He didn't even notice that he was sweating and clenching his fists. Nidai's face turned serious as he raised his eyebrows and got up from his seat.

'I don't know why you need to talk to me, but it seems serious. Where did you want to go? Or is here fine?'

'Maybe...in my room?' something inside Hinata turned warm at the thought of being in his room with Nidai, but he tried to ignore it. The other man nodded.

'Alright, lead the way.'

Hinata thanked the stars for the short distance between the building and the cabins as he and Nidai made their way past the pool. For some reason, he felt extremely awkward anyway. He unlocked the door, inviting Nidai inside.

'Whoa, that's a minimalist design right here!' Nidai looked around scratching his head before looking back at Hinata with a smile. 'Don't be nervous! Keep your chin up and tell me whatever you need!' he encouraged, bringing his fist up to his chest as proof of sincerity. Hinata inhaled and exhaled sharply and looked him in the eyes.

'Nidai, could you help me with vocal training?'

Nidai raised an eyebrow and then nodded slightly.

'That's not the kind of training I had in mind, but I'm gonna do my beeeeeeest!!' he promised. Hinata smiled before bringing his hand up to his throat, his fingertips touching his skin.

'I...I want to sound more masculine and confident. I assumed you'd be able to help me,' he explained, avoiding eye contact. Nidai smiled gently in a way that seemed almost impossible for someone with his features. He scratched his head.

'I'll tell you a secret. I had to do it myself a few years back. It worked for me, so it will work for you too, pipsqueak. I'll tell you everything I know.'

Hinata blinked in disbelief. This man...struggled the same way he did? Obviously, he was way deeper into his transition than Hinata himself, but he was filled witth hope upon seeing how far he'd come. He sighed in relief. He really made the best choice of a mentor for this.

'Nidai...you really are the SHSL Manager if you can help with this kind of training too...' he said with feeling. Nidai put a hand on his shoulder, and Hinata flinched as he felt the mysterious heat again.

'Alright, I'll start with the tips for now, and you train on you own, okay? I'll check how you're doing every day after that.'

Hinata nodded. He was ready to memorize every word.

'Alright, the first thing is that you have to improve your posture. No slouching! It's bad for you anyway! You will need to speak from your chest, not your head! USE YOUR CHEST TO PROPEL YOUR VOOOOOOOOOOOOICE!' he gestured towards his own chest. 'This is going to sound weird, but here's how you practise: humming. You have to practise your singing range! HUM YOUR HEART OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!' 

He made a pause there. Hinata didn't say anything, waiting for more, when Nidai started humming softly with his eyes closed. Hinata never expected this man could produce sounds this soft yet deep. He felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest, when Nidai fell silent again.

'That's how you do it. After I leave, try it yourself, but don't strain your vocal cords. WE DON'T WANT YOU TO LOSE YOUR VOOOOOOOOOOOOOICE!' he made his way towards the door. 'I have things to do now, but let me tell you this one last thing, alright? Even if you don't sound like m or other guys, it doesn't matter. YOU'RE STILL A MAN AND I ACCEPT YOUR MANLY ENERGYYYYYYY! IF SOMEONE CAN'T SEE THAT YOU'RE JUST TOO MUCH MAN FOR THEM TO HANDLE, YOU HEAR?'

Saying that, he ruffled Hinata's hair and opened the door. Before he wallked out, he winked at Hinata, sending the warmth into his body again.

When the door closed and Hinata was alone, he went to lie down on his bed with his eyes closed and his face red. Soon, he subconsciously began to hum the same melody Nidai did not long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> The tips Nidai gives Hinata are genuine maculinization techniques, by the by!


End file.
